powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Meteor Summoning
The power to summon or create meteors and have them crash down at the targets. Sub-power of Space Rock Manipulation. Technique of Cosmic Manipulation. Also Called * Meteor Creation/Generation/Shower/Storm Capabilities User can summon or create meteors causing massive and widespread damage. Applications * Create a comet, which is composed of icy gas, to freeze opponents. * Create meteors with close by materials to simulate the effects of meteor shower. * Fire a single meteor, akin to a cannonball. Variations * Meteors can be composed of solid earth or energy. * Use Gravity Manipulation to drag down meteors from space. * Use Magma Manipulation to create molten rocks to imitate meteors. * Use Magnetism Manipulation to drag metal-enriched meteors into earth atmosphere. * Summon meteors. * Use Telekinesis or Vector Manipulation to control a meteor's path. * Use Fire Manipulation to ignite the meteors. Associations * Cosmic Manipulation * Cosmic Storm * Earth Manipulation * Fire Manipulation * Metal Manipulation * Meteorite Induced Powers Known Users Cartoons Video Games Known Weapons * Meteor Strike Gun (Destroy All Humans! 2) * White King's Scepter (Homestuck) * Ends of the Earth (Kingdom Hearts) * Armageddon (Worms) * Death Meteor Magic Card (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gallery File:Rock_Wiz_Meteor.png|Rock Wizard (Adventure Time) summons a meteor during "Wizard Battle". P62_13_copy.jpg|Black Death (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) File:Gremmy_Summons_Meteor.png|Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) creates a clone in order to assist him in creating a meteor, capable of destroying the entire Soul Society. Meteor Strike Gun - Destroy All Humans 2.jpg|Crypto (Destroy All Humans! 2) can use the Meteor Strike Gun to summon a meteor to destroy targets. After upgrading, the gun can summon three meteors and a small planetoid at once. File:Globe_of_Annihilation.jpg|Azmodan (Diablo) using Globe of Annihilation to launch a meteor. File:Invoker_Dota_2.jpeg|Invoker (Dota 2) can pull meteors from space to destroy his enemies. File:True_Heavenly_Body_Magic_Sema.gif|Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) casting Sema to create a meteor with devastating effects. File:Sinestro Meteor Summoning.gif|Sinestro (Injustice: Gods Among Us) crushing his opponent with meteors during his Super Move, Sinestro's Might. Destruction_of_Termina.png|Majora's Mask (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) turning the Moon into a giant meteor with the intent to destroy Termina. File:Meteor_Volcano.png|Sakazuki (One Piece) using his Meteor Volcano technique, raining down a storm of magma meteor fists. File:Fujitora's_Meteorite.png|Issho (One Piece) summoning a meteor from outer space via his gravity ability. File:Princess_Lucia_Summoning_Morning_Star.png|Lucia (Princess Lucia) summoning the Morning Star meteor via her magic circles. File:Garchomp_Draco_Meteor.png|Garchomp (Pokémon Adventures) using Draco Meteor to summon a storm of meteors from the sky. f98e3022070d7528bb5ba8883074efbcd33a4ec4_hq.gif|Garchomp (Pokemon) using Draco Meteor. File:RuneScape Meteor Strike.gif|A player (RuneScape) using the Ultimate Strength ability, Meteor Strike. File:Great_Spirit_Meteor.JPG|The Great Spirit (Shaman King) has an affinity to universal phenomenon, allowing it to summon meteors and Comet. File:PK_Starstorm_(Lucas).jpg|Lucas (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) using psychokinesis to summon a PK Starstorm. File:PK_Starstorm_(Ness).jpg|Ness (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) using psychokinesis to summon a PK Starstorm. File:Meteor_Spice.jpg|Midora (Toriko) using Meteor Spice to drop a mass shower of meteors to cause widespread damage. meteorstrike.png|A Fire Wizard (Wizard 101) using the spell card Meteor Strike to summon meteors. File:Jonouchi_using_Death_Meteor.png|Katsuya Jonouchi (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using the illegal card, Death Meteor, to drop a meteor onto Yugi's life points. Star Shower H.png|Star Shower (Valkyrie Crusade) is a shooting star/meteor spirit, causing shooting stars/meteors to fall. Deus Sema.png|Irene Belserion (Fairy Tail) casts Deus Sema which enchants a meteor, that is stronger than Jellal's Sema. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Natural Disasters Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Earth Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Galleries